Three's A Crowd
by FandomsAreMyGeneration
Summary: Harry / Ginny. Ginny gets pregnant, what could go wrong?
1. It's All Starting

**Hello! This is my first time writing fanfiction so please stick with me and give constructive criticism! So this is Harry / Ginny and I know what JKR said about their children after the war but... I want to explore a cannon! Thanks.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny called down the short flight of stairs in their small house. Ginny ran down the stairs and was enveloped in her husband's arms.

"Gin! How are you my beauty? I've missed you!"

Harry picked her up and carried her to their couch.

"Goodness Ginny... Its only been a day since I've seen you!"

" I know Harry, I know.", Ginny replied jokingly.

Harry gently kissed her forehead and got up from the couch. "I'm making dinner for you, Ginny. Just stay there and wait."

After a brief pause Harry came back carrying a tray of dinner. "My lovely Ginny; here is your meal." They ate in silence, both contemplating their day.

Ginny stared at Harry and beckoned. "I need you tonight, Mr. Potter." Ginny growled softly.

Harry stood up and carried his wife to their bedroom, which they did not emerge from until several hours later.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny said from across their bedroom. Harry blinked sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair making his normally messy hair even messier.

" Thanks, Gin. I have to go to work though. Maybe later?" Harry mumbled.

Ginny sighed and walked over to him. "Harry we both have to work. Stop treating professional Quidditch like just a game. The Hollies payed for this house, you know."

Harry sat up and kissed Ginny. "Hon, I didn't mean it. I love you babe." Harry explained.

After breakfast, Harry Apparated to the Ministry, where he worked as an Auror. Ginny took one last look at their small house before Apparating herself to Holy Head practice arena.

Practice was always hard but Ginny enjoyed being able to play Quidditch professionally. Gwenog yelled, " Put your body into it ladies! Prefect these drills!"

Constantly swooping around the arena, Ginny tried to evade the players doing drills and trying to see the Snitch. Right beside Gwenog, Ginny spotted a flash of gold. Pushing to the limit on speed, right hand stretched out, Ginny flew towards the golden Snitch. With perfect skill, she grabbed the fluttering ball.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted in glee.

Beside her, Gwenog shouted, " Make the turn shorter Ginevera!"

Ginny refused the urge to argue and nodded. Gwenog always wanted improvement and with good reason, she had the team's reputation to keep up. She turned and started practicing hairpin turns.

After several hours of practice, Ginny returned home tired and sweaty. She cleaned up and started making dinner.

At seven o'clock Harry walked in the door, exhausted. Ginny called to him from the kitchen. " How was work Harry?"

" Well as soon as I got there, my co worker called in sick and so I had his waiting call to follow up on and then all my work too. That's why I'm late anyway." Harry paused. "How was your day hon? Practice go well?"

Ginny smiled. "Everything was good and I think I even made Gwenog happy."

"That's always something to be proud of, Ginny. I'm glad your day went well."


	2. Could It Be?

**Okay, what did you think? I know it was relatively short but I needed a chapter break to move time frames. Hope you enjoyed!**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

*One month later*

" Ginny? Is that you?" Harry stumbled into the bathroom to find Ginny on the floor leaning over the toilet.

"I'm fine Harry... don't worry about me. Must have been something I ate..." Ginny wheezed.

Harry crouched down on the floor with his wife and pulled her curly red hair back. " Ginny, darling. You know I can stay with you if you really want. I don't have to go to work." Harry whispered.

Ginny push him away and dry heaved again. "Go to work Harry. I don't want to get you sick. I told you I am fine."

Harry knew there was no arguing with his stubborn wife so with one final pat on the back, he got up and went to work.

Ginny on the other hand, sent an owl to Gwenog and went back to bed. She would not go to work today.

By the time Harry got home that evening, Ginny was feeling fine.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Harry called from the entryway.

"Just fine Harry! I think it was just a bit of the flu..."

Ginny turned and enveloped Harry in a hug. "I love you so much, Harry." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrestled the frying pan from her hand.

"Gin, let me cook tonight! You need to rest after being sick."

"Harry James Potter get out of the kitchen right now! You won't let me do one little thing around here."

Harry relented his never ending battle with his wife and started setting the table. "So dear what did you do today?"

Ginny, who was busy at the stove top replied, " Well after you left I stayed in bed for an hour or so then made some soup for my lunch. I really didn't do anything while you were gone."

Harry frowned. It was not like his wife to be so laid back, especially if she had just missed work.

Ginny brought her pan over and served dinner while saying, " Harry. Stop thinking about me and talk about yourself."

"Are you fine Ginny? You really don't seem like yourself." Harry ducked as Ginny swatted at him.

"I mean it Mr. Potter!"

Finally, put off the subject, Harry started to talk about his day. "... And then I had to talk to a

wizard about not enchanting his lawn ornaments to case kids away. But that is all past me now. I am home with you." Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled at him, back to her normal self. Without another word she pulled him off to bed.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to her sick stomach. She raced off to the bathroom, closing the door as to not wake Harry. Several minutes later she exited the room and crossed to their bedroom door. Ginny turned it around to see her calendar.

Tracing her finger along the month she gasped. There were no markings for her period. Oh my god, she thought. Could it really be?

Ginny shook her head and resolved to buy a pregnancy test to check. She wouldn't tell Harry until she was sure.


	3. A Friend's Advice

**There. Almost a month later, I managed to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. (And to fix my first Author's Note: It is not canon, it is headcanon or fan theory. I know better now... )Please R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR owns everything; I might own the minor characters that aren't cannon. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

A week later and Ginny still hadn't worked up the guts to go into a muggle shop and buy a pregnancy test. She kept putting it off. Work, she'd say. Weekends are Harry and me time, she'd say. Ginny was mulling over this one Saturday morning as she cleaned the counters of their little house. Minutes later she jumped as an owl hit the window. Ginny crossed the kitchen and was presently surprised to see Hermione's barn owl.

"What's this?" she mumbled. Looking down at the letter Ginny read:

"_Dear Ginny,_

_How have you been? Has Harry been treating you right? I hope you are well. _

_I was wondering if you would like to get together this weekend for a girl's day. Please respond by owl. _

_Missing you greatly, _

_Hermione"_

" This is a perfect surprise!" Ginny thought. "I will tell her I am coming."

She scribbled out a response and got to readying herself. Ginny rushed around, pulling a brush through her curly hair and changing into more acceptable clothes.

A bell sounded from the kitchen while Ginny was upstairs, signaling that Hermione was there. She called down, "I'll be there in a minute, Hermione! Make yourself at home!" Stumbling in her haste, Ginny rushed down the stairs.

"Gosh, Hermione! Thanks for coming." Ginny pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Thanks Gin. It's been so long since we have gotten together."

Ginny nodded and continued. "Hey... Do you think we could stop by a Muggle drugstore? I need to pick something up."

Hermione glanced at her in confusion but agreed none the less. "Okay. We'll do that first and then go to this cafe I made reservations for. That okay with you Gin?"

Ginny smiled and grabbed hold of Hermione's forearm. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." Hermione nodded.

They turned on their heels and with a pop, were thrust into Muggle London. Glancing about to ensure no one noticed them, they crossed the street and entered a drug store.

Ginny let go of Hermione's arm and strode to the back row. Hermione, not one to pry, browsed the Muggle magazines. "Making a mess of everything, these Muggles." Hermione mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ginny scanned the shelves, looking for her test. She decided and went up to the register. "Shoot! Hermione, could you loan me some money?" She had entirely forgotten that she needed Muggle money.

Hermione walked over, magazine in hand, and barely glanced at Ginny's purchase. "Sure Gin." She passed over the necessary change and paid for her purchase, too.

Ginny tucked her test into her purse and walked out of the store to wait for Hermione. A minute later, she appeared. She didn't speak, but took her arm and turned.

This time they saw a quaint little coffee shop when they arrived.

Hermione made her way to the counter and ordered a coffee and bagel. Ginny followed her and got a coffee and muffin. Winding through people, they found a small table at the back of the store.

"So when did you suspect?" Hermione looked up, a smile on her face.

Ginny sighed in relief, overjoyed that her friend wasn't making a big deal of it. "I don't even know... maybe a month ago? I haven't mentioned anything to Harry though."

Hermione stirred her coffee and nodded. "Funny thing is... I'm expecting!"

Ginny squealed then looked around to see if anyone had noticed. "Really? Congrats, Hermione! Wait. Does Ron know yet?" Ginny couldn't imagine her brother being a father.

Hermione ducked her head and whispered, "He doesn't know yet. I'm planning on telling him this afternoon."

The two girls sat there, drinking coffee, chatting, and giggling. Hours later Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped. "Goodness gracious! It's 4 o'clock! I better be going... Send me an owl with the news, Gin. Bye." And with that, she rushed out the door.

Ginny stood slowly, placed a tip on the table, and walked to the door. She had enjoyed her afternoon with Hermione. "It definitely got my head straight." she thought. Slipping into an alley, Ginny Apparated home.

When she opened the door to their little house, Ginny listened hard. She didn't hear anything. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom she shared with Harry.

Ten minutes later, a shriek pierced the air. Ginny stared at the test, not believing what she was seeing. Two pink lines marred the white surface. She shook her head. "How will I tell Harry?" she wondered aloud.


	4. A (Nerf) Fight

**Here we are - Hermione and Ginny all at once! Tell me what you think! Disclaimer - I own nothing; JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**HG4EVER69 - Thank you for the idea but I think Harry is a little bit braver than that, don't you? Thanks for R&R!**

Ginny was still sitting in the bathroom when she heard the door slam.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Harry called out.

"I'm upstairs, Harry." Ginny yelled. What should she do? Was it still too soon to tell him? What would he think? Were they ready for a kid? All these questions ran through Ginny's head as Harry pounded up the stairs.

"Ginny, you in here?" Harry knocked on the bathroom door.

Ginny mumbled, " Come in." She would just tell him...

Harry opened up the door and kneeled on the floor next to Ginny. "Oh, Ginn. Are you sick again? Are you okay?" He cradled Ginny's face in his hands. "What's wrong honey?"

Ginny looked into Harry's green eyes. "Oh Harry... Nothing is wrong. It's just ..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry looked down and saw the pregnancy test in Ginny's hands. "Is this what it is about, Gin? What does it say?"

Ginny held up the test and looked at Harry's face. He took a moment to process the lines and then lifted Ginny up in an embrace and spun her around. "Ginny! This is wonderful! How long have you been?"

Ginny wiped her face of tears and whispered, "You're happy? Really?"

A smile broke out on Harry's face. "Never ever would I be mad at you for this. I love you; remember?"

Ginny sunk into his embrace and whispered, "I remember."

They stayed like that for hours, Harry whispering sweet nothings and stroking Ginny's hair. Ginny slipped into sleep and Harry stayed like that. It was the first peaceful sleep she had had in weeks.

The next morning, Ginny woke up in bed, wrapped around Harry. She smiled remembering how he had comforted her last night. If Harry was with her on this, she would be fine.

Harry stirred beside Ginny. "Morning honey." he mumbled. Harry sat up in bed and placed his hand on Ginny's stomach. "How are you, darling?"

Ginny smiled and pulled him in closer. For the umpteenth time, she was glad Harry was her husband. "I'm great..." she stared off into space.

Harry got up and left the room. Ginny continued to think, silently contemplating her new life. Several minutes later, Harry came back carrying a breakfast tray. Ginny broke out in a wide smile, and kissed her husband. They sat in bed together eating and talking.

"So Gin... How long do you think it has been?"

Ginny stopped eating and considered. "I think around a month or so. It couldn't have been any longer than that."

Harry nodded. "What about Quidditch? Can you still play?"

Ginny gasped. She hadn't thought about not playing Quidditch! "Oh, Harry! Hopefully not soon! I couldn't imagine it."

"What do you want to do today Gin?" Harry looked expectantly at her.

Ginny considered. She could do anything really. Anything at all... A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes as Ginny got out of bed. "I want to play tag."

Harry started to nod in agreement but Ginny stopped him.

" - but not just any old game of tag. Muggle Nerf gun tag!"

Harry shook his head. "Are you sure Ginny? With you being pregnant and all?"

Ginny groaned in frustration. "Mr. Potter you better not bring my being pregnant up yet! I'm a month in- that's nothing! WE ARE GOING TO DO FUN THINGS!"

Harry looked hurt. "Gin, I was only suggesting it. Sorry for upsetting you."

Ginny looked over his face and felt her anger melt away. He was just being Harry- and caring about her was his first nature. "It's fine Harry. Lost my temper, I suppose..."

Harry smiled and lifted her up. "We better go get those Nerf guns if you want to play."

A few hours later the couple returned home, breathless. They had had a race to find the 'best' weapon. Ginny of course, had won. Setting the bags on the table she explained the game to Harry.

"You take a gun and plenty of bullets and go hide somewhere. In three minutes I will send a signal to you. Then you start hunting for me. I'll do the same. First to shoot the other wins. Loser cooks dinner!"

They turned and ran in different directions. Even though their house was small, they both found hiding spots with ease. Ginny counted to three minutes and then sent a spark to Harry. When he sent a spark back she left her hiding place and started to crawl across the floor. She had hidden in the kitchen, behind the cupboards. Starting with the front door way, Ginny worked her way to the living room. She checked behind the couch and even in the fireplace.

Harry meanwhile, was upstairs looking for Ginny. He looked under the bed, in the table, and in the closet. When he didn't find her there, he opened up the bathroom and jumped to the shower curtain. "Aha!" he cried, expecting Ginny to be laughing in the shower. However, she was no where to be seen. Harry grew wary, knowing his cry had probably guided Ginny.

Down stairs, Ginny had just finished checking the pantry when she heard Harry. She steadied her Nerf gun and climbed the stairs, skipping the fifth step. She cautiously opened the door to the bedroom and

OUCH!

There, suction-cupped to Ginny's arm was a Nerf bullet. Harry had won! Ginny blushed furiously as Harry gloatingly walked over to her.

"How was losing for a change Gin?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Just fine Harry. I thought I would get you! You're better than I thought." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "Guess I'm cooking tonight!"


	5. Grandmother's Intuition

**Did you guys enjoy the (Nerf) fight? I just checked the views for this story and I was so surprised! Thanks to everyone that has read this far! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except maybe non canon characters; JKR owns everything.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

The next day, Ginny rushed off to work before Harry had even woke up. She had had to leave a note and she felt bad, but she had to talk to Gwenog. The moment she entered the locker room she was shadowed by Gwenog. Ginny turned to face her. "Could we go into your office?"

Gwenog gestured to the door and walked in after Ginny. "Care to explain your absence on Friday, Mrs. Potter?" Gwenog sounded mad and her face was set in a stony glare.

Ginny breathed deeply and started to explain. "Ah... Gwenog. The reason why I was gone on Friday was I was throwing up."

Gwenog started to interrupt but Ginny held up her hand. "You see, Gwenog, I'm pregnant."

The air was filled with silence as Gwenog shook her head. "My best seeker in years. Pregnant. Well congrats, I suppose. Will you be leaving the team then?"

Ginny gasped in surprise. "Oh no. Not yet, at least. I can keep playing for several months, right?"

Gwenog nodded and even flashed a smile. "Then get out there and practice. We have a game coming up!"

Ginny was ecstatic. Gwenog was okay with her staying on the team and had even wished her congrats! Mounting her broom, she started passing the Quaffle to her teammates.

That evening Ginny had just gotten out of her shower when Harry got home. She rushed down to the kitchen and gave Harry a hug. "How was your day Harry?" she asked.

"Absolutely fine. No pressing calls so I got all my paper work done."

"Good for you Harry. How was your co worker... I can never remember his name."

"It's Leo." Harry said as he sat down at the table. "He's fine. Thinking about moving to a new department. Can't say I'll be sorry to see him go. He misses so many days it's not even funny."

Ginny nodded. "I told Gwenog about our development today. She was kosher with it."

Harry patted Ginny on the back. "Don't worry Gin. You can still play."

Ginny smiled and stood up. "Thanks Harry. What do you want for dinner?"

The next morning, Ginny woke to Harry rubbing rubbing her stomach.

"I could get used to this, Harry." she murmured.

Harry bent down and kissed her. "Gin. I have to go. Work..."

She nodded and pushed the covers off. "I suppose I have to get up as well."

They both dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Harry grabbed toast and left while Ginny flicked her wand at the frying pan and sat down. Tuesday, she thought. It's going to be a long week.

Ginny was right. Nothing at all happened that week. The weekend on the other hand, was busy. Friday night at dinner, an owl hit the window. Harry stood up and took the letter while absent-mindedly feeding a piece of bread to the owl. "Your parents invited us to dinner Gin. Saturday night."

Ginny glanced at Harry's face, struggling to read it. "What do you want to do? Tell everyone?"

Harry sent the owl off with a response and sat down. "We could. Sounds like everyone will be there.

Ginny stopped. "Really? Like what kind of everyone?"

Harry held up his fingers and started ticking off a list of people. "Your parents, us, Ron and Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire, George and Angelina, Percy, Audrey, and Molly, and Teddy with Andromeda. I think that's it... Charlie can't get off work."

Ginny sat back. Wow. If Molly was calling a huge family meeting there must be news. She nodded. "I think we should tell them. There's bound to be a reason for Molly calling all of us together like this."


	6. A Day of Firsts

**Molly's figuring things out - sooner rather than later! I am going to stick with JKR's list of children for all Weasley relatives but I can't do much about ages. Hopefully that makes it easier for me and my readers to figure out! Disclaimer - JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

Saturday morning Ginny was still thinking about her mother's invitation. She and Harry had stayed up very late, talking about reasons why everyone was going to the Burrow. Still, it wasn't enough for Ginny to be reassured.

Harry called at Ginny from the kitchen. "Dear? Do you want to come down now? You're not sick are you?" Harry appeared at the bedroom door, out of breath. He had run all the way up the stairs.

Ginny smiled at her husband. "I'm fine Harry. Just thinking about how we should tell everyone..." she trailed off.

Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Gin. Everything will be fine."

They got up and Harry went back downstairs to watch the frying pans. Ginny thought a moment. She had been sick more often than last month. "I suppose that's one part of time passing." she murmured as she got dressed.

She had been noticing more and more, that her stomach stuck out a little more than normal. "Can't be slacking off..." Ginny said grumpily. With a start, she realized this was the first time she had seen her baby bump.

Later that day, Ginny was in a huff and Harry couldn't do anything about it.

"It'll make me look fat, Harry!" she cried from the closet.

"Then wear something else... How about this dress?" Harry suggested.

Ginny scoffed at him. "A dress? In winter?"

Harry shrugged and put it back on the rack. "Then wear a t shirt and jeans, Gin. No one will notice anything... It's too soon to tell by looking!" Harry cringed when Ginny whirled around, hanger in hand.

"Sorry, Harry. It's not really a big deal. I just feel fat!" Ginny sat down on the floor.

Harry slid down the wall and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ginny, you are not at all fat. You couldn't be fat if you tried! I mean, Gwenog has you doing so many drills and all. Plus, you're pregnant - that's not fat! You have our own little munchkin right there." With his last remark, Harry tickled Ginny's stomach.

"Hello little baby. This is Harry, your dad."

He put his mouth so close to Ginny's skin she felt his breath. Ginny breathed in sharply. This was the first time Harry had spoken to the baby. It was a day of firsts, Ginny thought.


End file.
